26 Words
by Animegurl64
Summary: I gave into a challenge @ @. KatsuroxSho, because there are not enough of these. Also, this fandom looking a little threadbare, so i had to contribute.


26 Words Challenge.

Fandom- Whistle!

Pairing- Shibusawa Katsuro x Kazamatsuri Sho

Specifics-26 words, one for each letter of the alphabet with a sentence or drabble about the pairing of your choice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Whistle! I also never will, because I'm not that rich.

Warnings: SUPER FLUFFY!

1. Above

Sometimes it really bothered Sho that Katsuro was a good foot and half taller than him. Sometimes it bothered him he had to crane his neck to meet Katsuro's eyes. Sometimes it really bothered him that people asked Katsuro how much he was being payed to babysit. But somehow, the piggyback rides he got made all those times incredibly insignificant.

2. Blanket

There was nothing better, Katsuro mused, after long, rainy and wet soccer practice than curling up in a fuzzy blanket with Sho. Except, maybe, drinking really good hot chocolate at the same time.

3. Comfort

It was hard some days for Sho to keep trying to get better at soccer so he could keep up with everyone else. It was hard sometimes to realize that he really was the worst player on the team. It was hard sometimes to pretend not to hear the biting comments that were supposedly said just out of an earshot. But it wasn't hard to forget all that when he was in Katsuro's arms.

4. Date

It was an unspoken rule that they didn't play soccer on dates. That they didn't talk about soccer on dates. That they didn't even do anything remotely soccer related on dates. ( Barring that one time Sho had come over to watch the World Cup). Most people they knew would have found this odd. Then again, Katsuro figured, everyone needed to take a break now and again.

5.Ears

"You have cute ears."

It was such a random statement, it took everything Katsuro had not to burst out laughing right then and there.

6.Friends

Looking back now, Daichi had to wonder how he hadn't seen this coming. Tatsuya was just to shocked to really think anything. Tsubasa mentally tallied up just how much money he'd won. Shige and Seiji just shared a knowing look and returned to spying good-naturedly on the oblivious couple.

7. Goal

Despite the fact Sho had a reputation for scoring goals under impossible circumstances, Katsuro would maintain until he died that the Josui's first goal during the Musashinomori game was pure luck and he could have stopped any other shot. Sho thought it best not to mention that he'd technically scored twice.

8.Heat

Summertime soccer practices were some of the worst ones of the year. Sharing ice cream with each other afterward made them more bearable.

9. Injury

"Sho really, I'm fine." said Katsuro as the distraught forward examined his knee. Honestly, it didn't even hurt that much. He sighed and shook his head, letting the other continue with his fretting.

10. Juice

Sho knew from his year on the third tier sub team that Katsuro didn't really like store bought juice. Oddly enough, that had never stopped him from accepting some from Sho.

11. Kiss

The first time had been somewhat awkward to say the least. Sho kept expecting Katsuro to change his mind and Katsuro kept expecting Sho to run away blushing. But neither of them had expected to bump noses.

12. Lesson

Understanding Sho was like trying to learn a new language. On the surface, it looked easy. Once you started however, you bound were make some of the more obvious mistakes. Sho, unlike language, was less rigid with rules and more willing to forgive those mistakes however.

13. Math

It was an undisputed fact that Sho was really bad at math. He had been just passing the course since the first grade. So when Katsuro announced his intention to take Calculus, Sho thought it was better if he didn't ask about that part the day.

14.Naive

Privately Katsuro had always thought that Sho really wasn't as clueless about certain things as people believed. Now he was sure of that fact.

15.Oblivious

It was probably a good thing that Miyuki had eventually caught on that Sho already had someone. It was a better thing that she had only really been annoying Santa by pretending to like Sho. It was an even better thing that the Sakura Josui Soccer Club had never caught on to the little charade Miyuki and Sho had going on.

It was the best and most entertaining thing, thought Sho, that Santa was still completely oblivious to everything.

16.Plaid

"Please, please take that shirt off Katsuro."

"What, you want to see me shirtless that badly?"

"No. You just look terrible in plaid."

"..."

"But the shirtless thing is a nice bonus."

17. Quintessential

Soccer was like breathing, both of them needed to do it.

18.Relax

Some days they did nothing but laze about and nap.

19. Safe

It was difficult for Sho to explain that his favourite place to be was Katsuro's futon. Most took it in a lewd manner. Sho liked it there simply because it was comfortable and made him feel warm and loved.

20. Truth

Sho was generally an honest person. It was a trait he was known for on the soccer circuit. Sho had a great deal of difficulty lying to other people about ... anything really. He was however, extraordinarily good at lying to himself. Which is why he would forever maintain that the day Katsuro asked him out, he only said yes out of shock.

21. Virtue

Katsuro was generally thought of as a calm and stable person. When most were asked about Musashinomori's ace goal keeper, they would talk about his brillant leadership skills, confidence and self-control.

The problem was that Sho tended to be some what clueless about what other people thought about him.

So people would be shocked to learn that Katsuro had been so frustrated with Sho's cluelessness that he had literally been about to pin Sho to a wall to get the message across.

22. Unique

No one would ever say that Sho didn't have a unique disposition. Fortunately that was one of the things Katsuro liked best about him.

23. Win

Playing on Musashinomori for three solid years had made Katsuro used to getting what he wanted and relatively easily.

Sho had been an incredibly refreshing challenge.

24. Xylophone.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, my parents really used to make me take lessons."

"..."

"I think they were hoping that I'd take an interest in anything but soccer."

"I'm glad that you didn't."

25. Yesterday

Katsuro couldn't understand it, he had just talked to Kazamatsuri yesterday. Well, if you defined talking as asking him to take the ball bag to the storage room. So where was he? Kazamatsuri couldn't have quit the team, he would to have handed him a letter of resignation first. Katsuro hadn't seen him around school either.

It was a great relief ( not Katsuro would ever admit it.) when the small boy turned up a month later. As it turned out, he had transferred schools and had come back for a visit. He was still playing soccer. He had only told the third tier team about his impending move though.

Katsuro wondered why that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

26. Zebra

Sho had always thought that Musashinomori's soccer uniforms made them look like a herd of zebras. When he told Katsuro this, the older boy burst out laughing and was secretly happy that Keeper uniforms had to look different from everyone else.

Fin.


End file.
